Talk:Talisman
Notes to the GM Just a quick guide to making sense of Phoebe's abilities: * Power of Deduction is her out-of-combat way to analyze a scene, usually a crime scene. Inspired heavily by Agent Smecker's analytical skills in The Boondock Saints. She can recreate the scene with some accuracy and play it out in her head as she finds and analyzes clues. * When she doesn't have a Master Plan active, she's basically operating at PL8. She relies on planning and thinking ahead to be up to snuff with her teammates. That said, her "Think Fast!" power (which is supposed to represent a glimmer of her mother, Anne's, brilliance) allows her to come up with such a Master Plan in 1 action. So she'll often be wasting her first turn coming up with a Master Plan. ** Once she has a Master Plan in effect, she's going to be able to fight at PL10 and deal damage, but her main strength is in handing out Combat Dice to her teammates. She can generate a ton of them really easily, and hands them out like candy to her teammates. ** Her Master Plan lasts 3 rounds + a number of rounds equal to the number of Combat Dice she handed out. Each round after 3, everyone on her team loses a Combat Die. ** As an Alternative, she has Inspire, but that only lasts for 1 turn, so it's more for a "one last big effort" thing. * Tactile Polymorphics basically means that she can change the shape of whatever she touches. ** The base power of the array is her go-to in combat. Create Objects with Variable Descriptor means she's creating them not out of thin air, but whatever material is available to her. I think that between her ability to create Huge objects and the general availability of pavement or concrete in the city, she shouldn't have a problem making big walls to protect herself. ** Create Objects is also her main damaging ability. Her created objects are movable, so she can "throw" them with this FX, making close-ranged attacks at enemies for 8 Damage, or 10 Damage when she's in a Master Plan (she has Throwing Mastery 2 in that Think Fast! ability. ** Her Enhanced Senses represents her ability to feel all matter around her. She can sense all the forms that objects around her can take, and she can tell very basic information about the makeup of the object (she can "recognize" some common materials). Because it's based on sensing matter, it's a tactile sense, and Phoebe can't sense incorporeal or energy creatures this way. It's also Sustained duration, so she doesn't have it on all the time. She has to "activate" her powers to have the benefits of this sense. ** Her Enhanced (Dexterity) comes from the aspect of her powers that lets her see possibilities. The Dexterity boost represents her heightened reaction-time and reflexes from being able to sense all of this. However, like her Enhanced Senses, this is Sustained in Duration, so she needs to turn it on. She'd be unlikely to have it on in an ambush, but she might if she were searching for an enemy. ** Her Drain is now my favorite way for representing the reshaping of matter. With a touch, she breaks down an object, then uses the Transform feat to turn an Inanimate Object into another Inanimate object. She's limited by the amount of matter she has there to play with, and this is usually reserved for small objects, or doing something like opening a door by turning the door itself into a lawn flamingo. Once the object has been drained completely of Toughness, the Transform kicks in and she changes its shape. Regular equipment gets no Fortitude resistance to avoid the Drain, so knocking off 10 points of Toughness is usually plenty. Against carried, easy to lose gear (like a sword, a gun, or the like), she needs to overcome the owner's Reflex instead of the object's non-existent toughness. She has to overcome a Device's Fortitude like normal, or the owner's Reflex, whichever is higher. This one can work on living things, but she's unlikely to try that out of fear of doing something horrible (hence the limits on her transform feat at the moment). Against a living foe, this is sort of her last resort. JackelopeKing (talk) 15:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Potential Plot-Hooks #Some enemies of Walker show up and decide to get their revenge the easiest way they can: beating his Scion down. #Phoebe meets a boyfriend who may or may not be what he seems. #There's a lot of rebuilding to do in Arcadia City, and Phoebe gets volunteered to help with some reconstruction (for obvious reasons). While working, Phoebe and the crew make an interesting discovery... JackelopeKing (talk) 23:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC)